Confectionery products, such as chewing gum, mints and the like, have been dispensed from many different types of containers for many years. For example, both stick and slab chewing gum have been dispensed from packages which have had a portion of the package removed or opened to expose the individual pieces of gum. Likewise, mints have been dispensed from packages which contain openings through which the mints are funneled outward. It would be advantageous to provide a dispensing package for confectionery products, such as chewing gum and mints, which would position a desired serving, i.e., one mint or one piece of gum, such that it could be easily removed by the consumer while using only one hand. At the same time, it would be advantageous for the dispensing package to provide the user with a means for moving the desired item into a position where it could be easily removed while retaining the remainder of the items safely within the package.